Jealousy
by Zoe-so
Summary: "Ahora déjame mostrarte como es un beso de verdad" Oneshot. SasuSaku. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Jealousy**

By Vampirette Knight (you are amazing!)

.

.

.

Sakura sonrió secándose la frente. Este era su duodécimo paciente del día hasta el momento, y no podría hacer hecho nada sin su ayudante. Echando un vistazo a su izquierda, un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas ante la sonrisa que recibió.

Trato de convencerse a sí misma que el rubor era por agotamiento.

"Realmente tengo que darte las gracias de nuevo, Shii-san. Nunca he tenido otro médico tan dispuesto a ayudarme. Es.." hizo un pausa, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada, "refrescante." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Shii se encogió de hombros sonriendo. "No te preocupes por eso. Estoy encantado de ayudarte. De todos modos, llámame Shii."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y probo."Shii."

Interrumpiendo la conversación, una enfermera llamo a la puerta. "Sakura-san, hay un paciente bastante desagradable en la sala de espera exigiendo verla. Le dije que espere pero está siendo…irrazonable."

Sakura río volteando los ojos. _Sasuke. _"Dile que puede entrar, pero tengo que terminar con un paciente antes de atenderlo a él."

La enfermera asintió, "Hai, Sakura-san. Muchas gracias."

"Entonces, ¿Quién es este irrazonable paciente del que habla?" dijo Shii arrastrando las palabras en broma; tomo el bisturí de la mano de Sakura, y lo enjuago antes de devolvérselo.

Las manos de Sakura brillaban de un color verde mientras curaba las heridas más graves, pensando en su compañero de equipo, con una especie de cariño maternal; mientras lo oía refunfuñar a medida que se acercaba, Sakura se rio, "Es un revoltoso. Ya lo verás."

Un momento después, sakura oyó pasos más cerca. Casi podía imaginar su cara de mal humor, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y quejándose de cualquier cosa.

"Sasuke-kun", saludo alegremente, "Ohayou."

Sasuke asintió hacia sakura, dándole una mirada suspicaz a Shii antes de volver a mirar a la pelirrosa, "Aa."

"Shii, este es Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, Shii."

Shii sonrió, "Encantado de conocerte."

En cambio, Sasuke apenas ocultaba su disgusto y opto por responder con su típica frase, "Hn." (N/A: monosílabo, ni siquiera se puede considerar como una palabra xD)

Shii se inclinó al oído de Sakura y le susurró: "Ya veo lo que quieres decir." Esto provoco un ataque de risa de Sakura, que molesto a Sasuke. ¿No se supone que debe estar trabajando y no perdiendo el tiempo?

"Sakura". Interrumpió en plena ebullición. "Necesito que sanes mis costillas, están rotas."

Sakura se puso un poco seria, sin dejar de sonreír, y dijo: "Estoy segura que todo está bien, caminaste por ti mismo hasta aquí, ¿no? Déjame terminar con este paciente y te atiendo Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gruño y se apoyo contra la pared, pero no respondió.

"Bien" dijo Sakura con cara de profesional "Necesito que sostengamos esto juntos, Shii."

Sasuke observo como Shii estaba detrás de Sakura, alzando su brazo sobre su hombro y haciendo lo que Sakura le indicaba. También no dejó pasar por alto el ligero rubor en el rostro de Sakura. ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¿No se supone que lo ama a _él_? ¿No proclamaba su profundo amor hacia _él_ y no a ese sinvergüenza?

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. "Bien, solo…um mantén esta posición hasta que te diga que puedes dejar."

Shii sonrió y le guiño un ojo, "Puedo mantener esta posición todo el tiempo que quieras." Sakura se ruborizo en un tono carmesí y reanudo a su trabajo sin decir nada más. Los dientes de Sasuke rechinaron _¿¡Qué carajos?! _¿Por qué no lo para? ¿Por qué no le molesta de que este prácticamente _pegado contra ella_? Era jodidamente innecesario.

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras curaba otra herida; secándose la frente mientras se alejaba "Ya está. Gracias Shii. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti."

Shii le dio un golpecito en la frente con su puño "Cuando quieras. Sakura."

"¿Cuándo mierda piensan terminar ustedes dos?" Sasuke finalmente se descruzo de brazos. Sakura se quedo sin aliento.

"¿Perdón?."

Su mirada se intensificó. "He tenido que estar aquí por unos diez putos minutos, mientras que este perdedor intenta meterse en tus pantalones."

Si Sasuke no hubiera estado tan enojado, pudo haberse reído de la expresión en el rostro de Sakura. Ella parecía totalmente ofendida, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas de color rojo brillante. "El no estaba intentando eso."

Shii hablo, "No pasa nada Sakura. Me puedo dar cuenta cuando no me quieren alrededor. Voy a dejar que _Sasuke-kun _te tenga por un tiempo. Parece que es del tipo celoso."

Sasuke no respondió, solo apretó el puño. Vio como Shii se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, pero no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa socarrona que Shii le envió de paso a él. Sasuke-furioso-murmuró un "vete a la mierda", en voz baja solo los suficientemente alto como para que Shii lo oyera al pasar.

Una vez Shii fuera de la habitación. Sakura pareció salir de su estupor.

"Sasuke-kun ¿Qué fue todo eso? El no te ha hecho nada!".

Sasuke dio una patada en la pared, "Tch. Él es un perdedor, Sakura. No entiendo lo que ves en el."

Sakura lo miro, pinchando su pecho. "El es _amable_. A diferencia de algunas personas."

No respondió, en su lugar opto por sentarse en la cama del hospital vacía. Echo un vistazo al otro paciente que estaba curando todavía inconsciente en la otra cama.

"Quítate la camisa". Sakura ordeno estrictamente en tono brusco. El cumplió con facilidad y arrojo la misma al suelo. Sakura se puso entre sus piernas, sus manos brillaban de color verde mientras sanaba sus costillas rotas. De vez en cuando ella murmuraba en voz baja, pero solo capto las palabras 'estúpido', 'Uchiha' y 'maldito orgulloso'.

Una vez que terminó, hizo un movimiento para apartarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Sasuke pasaron alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole ir a ninguna parte. "Sasuke ¿Qué estas…"

"Cállate". Le ordeno, acercándola hacia él. Sakura podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios y su corazón se acelero. Se quedo inmóvil, mirando como Sasuke la observaba fijamente, acercándola más.

"No quiero que coquetees con él."

Al verse incapaz de mantener el contacto visual, en cambio opto por mirar su pecho. "Pero Sasuke-kun, yo no estaba…"

"Sin coqueteos." Repitió. "¿Entendiste?"

Sakura se encontró asintiendo lentamente. "Okay."

Sasuke sonrió, relajándose. "Bien. Ahora déjame mostrarte como es un beso de verdad."

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón, me encanta Shii *.* no se, me gustaría que muestre interés en Sakura en el manga (déjenme soñar :P )<p>

Subiré otro One Shot para el cumpleaños de Sasuki (se lo que escribí)

**Deserve a Review?**


End file.
